


INFERTILITY ABO [STARKER]

by AgnesTheBrat (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertility, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Sneak Peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AgnesTheBrat
Summary: A sneak peek for an abo story I'm working on...yeah I know.i bite off more than I can chew.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	INFERTILITY ABO [STARKER]

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback please

Tony grunted as he came inside Peter's wet body. The omega moaned and winced as Tony pulled his fat knot out of Peter's sore body. Tony slowly rolled off of his young husband, sweaty and exhausted. Peter slowly adjusted himself and sat up with a groan. 

"If you want it to work you need to lie down," Tony says slowly pulling the omega down next to him. 

Tony grabs him close and kisses him gently. It wasn't sexual, just a gentle little kiss. Peter sighs against Tony's chest.

"This better work or else." 

"Well, at least we get to keep on trying," Tony says with a devious little smirk. Peter rolls his eyes and smacks Tony's cheek gently.

"You're such a pervert." 

Tony kisses him again. "I'm your pervert." 

Peter sticks his tongue out. "Ugh gross!" Still Peter lied there, sore and leaking slightly. Just like the midwife said, he placed a pillow under his hips and bent his knees slightly. 

Tony crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Peter listened to him piss and then run a shower. "Don't use up all the hot water!" Peter yells. 

"I'll try not to!" Tony says back.

Peter rolls his eyes. 

It was ridiculous to just lie there like that, but it was Peter's only option. It was their only option. They went to doctor after doctor, midwives, and read online articles just to be bombarded by antivax mothers online who hated doctors, but loved injecting themselves with botox. Peter dreamt of the day when he didn't have to make sex a chore and he didnt have to constantly go to the doctor and take tests. He dreamt of the day when he would have a baby. 

They had been trying for about two years, all with--well, dead ends. They went through ten false positives and five miscarriages. But this time it would be different. This time Peter and Tony were going to have their baby. 

After twenty minutes Peter sits up and crawls out of bed. "I'm getting in with you." 

Tony gladly made room for Peter smiling when the omega wrapped his arms around him under the warm streaming water. Tony slowly turns around to kiss him. "Being so close to you is giving me ideas." Tony admits licking looking down upon Peter's angelic face. 

Peter shakes his head. "No, you are not. You're thinking about getting your omega clean like a good alpha you are." 

Tony tilts his head letting the water run down the crook of his neck. "Am I really good?" 

Peter clocks his tongue before squeezing Tony's bottom. Tony jumps a little, but smiles nonetheless. "Never," Peter says in a low seductive voice that nearly made Tony want to take his omega back to the bed or at least against the shower wall, safely of course. "But pretend right, now. Please." 

Tony sighs. "Let me wash your hair." 

Peter gladly turned around to let Tony run his fingers through his hair. It was soothing and kind and it made Peter remember why he chose Tony as his alpha, just like every other thing Tony would do for him. Tony squirts some shampoo into the palm of his hand and leathers it through Peter's curls. The omega hums as he leans against the alpha behind him. Tony holds him still, by wrapping a free arm around Peter's waist. 

"If you get soap in my eyes, I'm fighting you," Peter says. Tony, being the cheeky bastard he was swiping his wet hand over Peter's open mouth. Peter quickly started to spit the minute he tasted soap. "Dick!" He laughs out. 

Tony continued to push the soap through his hair and to his scalp. "Such language." 

"Fuck you." 

Tony laughs. "When we have kids,you're gonna have to carry a blow horn to bleep out all your curse words." 

Peter rolls his eyes trying to stay positive, but he couldn't. He was worried. Worried that nothing would work. "Do you think I'll be a good mother if it happens?" 

"It's going to happen," Tony says gently as he slowly tilts Peter's head to the water. "And you're going to be a great mother."

With his eyes closed, Peter smiled. "Really?" 

"Really." Tony lifts his head once all the shampoo is gone. "Now it's my turn. Remember circular motions when you lathe inr in the shampoo." 

Peter takes the shampoo from him with a smile. "If it gets in your eyes it's not my fault." 


End file.
